numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Punchcar63/Mister Six’s big top 🎪
6: Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls, welcome to Mr. sixes big top circus presenting me! Ringmaster six! For my first act, I will make another 6 appear, as I wave my magic wand. Abraca this! Abraca that! I want another six to come out from this vat! Another 6 appears! 6 (2): Tadaa! I am another 6! I appeared out of a big vat. 6: Splendid! Now, for my next act, I will turn this 6 into 5 and 1. As I wave my wand in the air, it will be a lot of fun! 6 (2): Uh oh! Here we go! 6: Alaka Bam, Alaka Bum, turn this other 6 into 5 and 1! Chazam! 6 (2): 6 equals 5: 5 1: Plus 1! 6: Those are the clowns of my show 5: Five 1: and One 5: I juggle 5 balls. 1 2 3 4 5. 1: I juggle 1 ball. 1. 5 and 1: Together we have six balls total. Watch us juggle them in the air. 5: 5 balls 1: Plus another one 6: Makes six juggling balls! 5 and 1: Tadaaa! *and they bow 6: Let’s hear it for 5 and 1 one more time. 5: 5 1: plus 1 5 and 1: Equals 6 (2 (Note: He has 5 and 1 colors)): Six *Applause goes on 6: Now for my Third act. I will turn 6 into 4 and 2 with my wand again 6 (2): Here we go again 6: Alaka This, Alaka You, turn this 6 into 4 and 2. Chazam! 6 (2): 6 equals 4: 4 2: Plus 2! 6: These are my rabbits 4 and 2! When I wave ny wand, they will dance for you. 6 waves his wand and the rabbits dance freestyle. As circus music plays 6: And now, I will make 6 carrots appear. Let’s start with 2 carrots. 6: Alaka Up, Alaka That, pull out 2 carrots from my hat *two carrots appear out of 6's hat 6: Presto. 2: Check that out! 1, 2. 2 carrots. 4: What about me? 6: On it. Abraca here, Abraca there. Make 4 more carrots appear out of nowhere! (Poof spund) 4: Oooh, that’s great! 1, 2, 3, 4! 4 carrots. 2: Two carrots, 4: Add four more, 2 and 4: Now there are 6! 6 carrots all together. Thank you, Mister 6. (Then they eat their carrots.) 6: Ha. Anytime. 6: Let's hear it for 4 and 2 one more time. 4 and 2: Thats’s us! 4: 4 2: Plus 2 4 and 2: Equals 6 (2 (Note: He has 4 and 2 colors)): Six! Yes! That’s me! 6: Last, but not least, an act that has two daredevils who will now do stunts as I launch them from... (Leaves scene to get a cannon) This cannon! Here we go! 6 (2): Here it goes. 6 equals 3: Three 3 (2): Plus three. Both threes: Here we are, two threes as daredevils! 3: Ready to do sky stunts launched from this cannon! 6: Splendid, threes. (Transforms into a stair shape) I made a stair shape so you can enter your cannon. Category:Blog posts